


I'll Tie Your Hands Until You Can't Touch

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Corporal Punishment, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fucking Machines, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely smutty fic with a fluffy ending. Ahead lies bondage, fucking machines, spanking, cropping, sex, punishment and more inside! Enter if you dare! *evil laughter fades into the background*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tie Your Hands Until You Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Shout of to my love, Jo. She had to add 8,000,000 commas because I apparently missed that day in grammar school! Pretty sure I drove her bonkers with the amount of corrections, and I'm eternally grateful to have such a patient person in my life!

Louis could feel a line of drool drip off his chin onto the floor, but he couldn't even think about it being gross. His mind was overloaded by sensation. A mechanical whirling filled the room as a pink dildo plunged in and out of his hole, never stopping it's movements. Louis wanted to cum. By now he should have cum at least once, but the cock ring secured firmly at the base of his aching member was preventing that. The ball gag holding his mouth wide open stretched his jaw, leaving it burning. His thighs were quivering, muscles jumping, but unable to move an inch because of the thick leather straps holding his legs to the bench. He curled his hands up, wrapping them around the leather tying them to the bench as well, just feeling the supple, yet unbreakable binding. Louis whined out his boyfriend's name, but the gag made it come out as more of a gurgle. He heard footsteps cross the wooden floor, stopping right behind him. The dildo stopped moving and was taken out. Louis whimpered at the emptiness, trying to crane his neck to see Liam but his head was too low, so he settled for looking at Liam's bottom half through his own spread legs. Louis hissed as cold fingers brushed at his hole, which was now clenching around nothing.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, love?”

Louis nodded his head immediately, whimpering pitifully.

“Please, Sir,” Louis tried to say.

Liam stepped around the bench, trailing his fingers over Louis' back making goose bumps break out everywhere. Liam's face came into sharp focus as he squatted down to Louis' head level; Louis let out a relieved groan as he felt fingers at the back of his head undoing the strap that held the gag. Liam carefully freed the ball from behind Louis' teeth then threw it aside, massaging the hinge of Louis' jaw until the pain was down to a dull ache.

“Why are you being punished, Louis?”

Louis whimpered lowering his head to stare at the floor trying to avoid Liam's eyes. Liam wrapped his hand around Louis' chin, firmly pulling his face back up.

“Look at me and answer me.”

“I-I-I was—erm I—I was playing with myself.”

“How? Common. If you're brave enough to disobey me, then you are brave enough to say it out loud.”

“I was fingering myself, Sir.”

“And?”

“Wanking.”

“Mmhm. And what did I tell you this morning.”

“That I should wear those—uumm the underwear you like.”

“Underwear, Lou? Don't think that's what I said. What did I say?”

Liam reached up to Louis' chest, grabbing a nipple and twisting it, making Louis squeal.

“The knickers! You wanted me to wear the knickers and be waiting in bed when you got home!”

“And what were you not supposed to do, Louis?”

“Touch myself!”

Liam gave a little “hm” of acknowledgment and released the now bright red nub. He stood back up, walking around his bound boyfriend. Louis' back arched and he gasped as two of Liam's fingers entered him, reaching as far as they could, probing at the open hole. Liam deliberately stroked Louis' prostate making him moan and shudder uncontrollably.

“While I was watching my new machine open you up, I thought about how I was going to punish you. At first, it was just going to be a spanking with my hand, but then I remembered how naughty you were and decided that wasn't going to be enough. So, then, I thought about the paddle and how good it looks bouncing off your cheeks, but I don't think even that would teach you a lesson. And I can't use a flogger because you like those so much you came from just that last time.”

Louis moaned at the memory of the tails, striping his back and ass, building him up into a hectic fury of feeling until he couldn't even think, never mind stop his orgasm. Liam's fingers pulled out and Louis could hear the clink of a belt buckle being undone.

“And then I remembered how pretty your perky little ass looks striped with welts. I thought about how, for the next few days, you'll make those beautiful little whimpers every time you sit. And how horny you get every time I so much as touch one of the marks. I think 40 stripes will make this lesson stick.”

Louis could feel his heart hammering against his chest, a crimson blush decorating his face as he raised his ass up as much as the binds allowed. Liam gripped a cheek in one hand, bending down to kiss it. The hand disappeared and was replaced with the feeling of cool, smooth leather. Liam lined up his belt and swung. The sound of belt meeting flesh was drowned out by Louis' yelp. The wait while Liam lined up the leather again was full of Louis' labored breaths. It landed again to another loud yelp from Louis. The heat was searing in lines against his bum before traveling straight to his cock, making him drip precum onto the floor. Louis was caught between pleading for mercy and begging for more. It took six more strikes of the belt before Liam got into his rhythm. 

With every word, Liam cracked the belt down again, speaking slowly enough for the heat to sink in before laying another strike. “Poor little boy. Never can keep yourself out of trouble. Always pushing the boundaries and breaking rules. Makes me think you like getting punished. Do you like being put in your place?”

Louis sniffled as tears dripped down his cheeks, his erection still rock hard trapped between his body and the bench. Liam let the belt fall to the floor to brush his fingers over the red skin, making Louis hiss.

“Please, Sir!”

“Answer my question. Do you like being punished and put in your place?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Liam slipped two fingers into Louis' hole, pumping them slowly in and out, driving Louis mad with need. He pulled his fingers out and walked back around, squatting in front of Louis' face. He leaned forward smashing their lips together, licking his way into Louis' mouth, tracing every crevice. Louis gasped and let his body go slack, giving control up to Liam willingly. Louis let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Liam pulled away. The pain and heat radiating from his ass was keeping him teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain; his brain couldn't quite decide which it wanted more. Louis made a surprised sound as Liam started undoing the buckles on the leather cuffs that held his hands.

“Sir?”

“No questions. We're just changing positions. I'm not nearly done with you yet.”

Louis tilted his chin up, looking at his boyfriend. Liam leaned forward, giving a gentle kiss to Louis' swollen lips. Liam reached behind him, pulling out a coil of the special bondage rope. He wound the rope around Louis' delicate wrists making triple sure it was secure, but not too tight. Liam placed a smattering of kiss all over Louis' sweaty back and he walked around, releasing the leg binds. Liam pulled Louis to stand before picking him up. Liam deposited Louis in the center of the room just under a hook that could be raised or lowered by a button on the wall. Liam connected their lips again, pushing Louis' arms up and attaching his wrists to the hook. Louis' mind was filled with Liam; his every sense wrapped in his boyfriend's body; the taste of Liam's lips lingered on Louis' and his smell filled Louis' nostrils, holding him captive. Louis could hear Liam walking over to their implement wall and shivered a little wondering what else Liam could possibly have in store. Liam is back quickly and Louis freezes when he feels the end of a crop tickle his lower back.

“Fuck”, Louis breathes out.

“Don't worry, love, I'm going to fuck you. But first I think I want to see you squirm a bit more.”

Louis yips as the slapper at the end of the crop kisses his right shoulder. Liam makes slow work laying random, stinging slaps all over Louis' back.

“Seems you can squirm a bit too much like this. I know just how to fix that.”

Before Louis has even caught his breath, Liam in on his knees locking Louis' ankles into a medium sized spreader bar. The bar forces Louis up to the balls of his feet to keep his balance and touch the ground at the same time. Liam stood up, towering over Louis even more than usual with Louis' legs kept open. A hand winds into Louis' hair, yanking sharply and making him hiss.

“Next time I leave the house, I'm going to have to leave you bound. Tied up to the bed just waiting for me to get back. Maybe I'll even fill you with a vibrator or let my new machine go at you. Maybe that would really teach you not to touch until I allow you.”

Louis moaned. He couldn't help it! Liam's voice had taken on a deep, gruff tone that made Louis' cock jump every single time. Liam looked like a wolf in sheep's clothing, smiling like he had just gotten the best gift ever. A whimper left Louis' lips as Liam stepped back with the crop in his hand, running the slapper over Louis' perky nipples. The first strike made Louis' body instinctively jump, trying to curl in on himself. Liam left marks with the crop all over Louis' chest making sure to hit each nipple several times. Liam dropped the crop and stepped back in front of Louis, wrapping his hand around his boy's neck while he kissed his breath away.

“Still hard and ready for me. Good boy.”

Louis whined as Liam gently slapped at his restrained cock, making it bounce. Liam walked around Louis, placing a hand on his lower back and pushing, forcing him to arch.

“Such a pretty marked up ass. Just begging for it.”

The only warning Louis got was the sound of Liam's zipper being pulled down and the squirt of lube before Liam's cock started pushing into his hole. Louis gasped at the stretch. Even with his hole open from the fucking machine, Liam was still very well endowed. Louis took inch after inch, moaning when he felt the rough material of Liam's jeans against his sore ass. Liam's hand wrapped around Louis' throat, not choking, but just holding.

“Look so good all filled up, baby. Perfect.”

Louis couldn't help but wiggle his lips just a little bit. He squealed when Liam pulled out to the head of his cock before slamming back in so hard Louis almost lost his footing. Liam stood perfectly still, one hand around Louis' throat and the other gripping his hip, with his dick buried as deep as possible.

“Oh god!”

“Feel good?”

“Mmhm!”

“Tell me, love. Tell me what feels good.”

“Y-y-your co—FUCK!”

Louis cut off mid sentence when Liam pulled out and slammed back in forcefully.

“My what?”

“Cock! Your—YES!”

“Tell me, Louis.”

He whimpered pitifully, knowing Liam wasn't going to let up.

“Your cock, Sir—OOOH—F-F Feels so good—MMM!”

Louis' entire body clenched up. He could feel his body completely ready to just cum, but unable to. Liam started jack rabbiting his hips, making Louis scream in pleasure. Sweat dripped off both their bodies as Liam pounded into his boyfriend.

“So good,” Liam breathed out through his clenched teeth.

Louis couldn't catch his breath. He panted, unable to do anything, but hang there and take it.

“Lemme cum! PLEASE SIR!”

Liam slowed down momentarily, unclasping the cock ring and easing it off. Louis' mouth hung open, unable to even let out a sound. One more thrust and Louis was cumming. Liam grasped his cock, pumping him through it, forcing every last drop out. Liam pulled out and wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, holding him up as he untied his arms. Louis collapsed, still trembling from his orgasm, but Liam held tight, lowering him to his knees.

“Almost done. Stay on your knees for me, love. Hands behind your back.”

Louis clasped his hands looking up at his Dom, eyes still wide and desperate to please. Liam wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking quickly until he splattered cum all over Louis' face. It took a few moments for Liam to catch his breath, but when he did he began to wipe up the cum with his finger, feeding it to Louis. Once it was gone, Liam bent picking Louis up and cradling him in his arms.

“My good boy,” Liam whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Louis' head.

Liam carried Louis into the bathroom; placing Louis on his feet, he began to run a bath. Louis craned his neck to look over his shoulder at his back and bum. He experimentally touched a particularly welted area of his right cheek and hissed. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis waist, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“Okay, love?”

Louis smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

Liam placed a kiss on Louis temple and turned off the taps, climbing into the luke warm water. With his hand firmly in Liam's, Louis stepped in, whimpering as he lowered his bum into the water. After a few minutes of getting comfortable, sitting sideways on Liam's lap with his knees bent, Louis leaned over resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They sat there, silently, long enough for the water to get ice cold, just relaxing in each others presence. Liam knew to wait; he knew that Louis would talk if he wanted to, but he had learned enough to not push the subject. Louis stood still, letting Liam towel dry him very gently. 

A couple hours later Louis rolled onto his other side carefully to face Liam.“Do you ever think about how different everything would be if we didn't get put together in a group?”

Liam took one of Louis' hands interlocking their fingers.

“I used to think about it all the time. Niall would probably be a solo artist in Ireland. Harry would be a baker telling horrible knock-knock jokes to anyone who would listen. Zayn would be an artist or that one really amazing teacher in school that everyone has a crush on. You would probably be staring in leading roles in London's finest plays.”

Louis giggled at that, “And you?”

Liam sighed, pulling Louis' hand up to kiss the back of it.

“I always said I'd be a factory worker or a firefighter, but no matter what my occupation, I'd be lost. I was lost when we got put together. In my mind, I knew my world and I was going to make even if I had to die trying, but before you and the boys I had forgotten why I loved to sing. I was so caught up in making it and getting out of my town, that I became someone I wasn't.”

Louis scooted even closer, pressing his forehead to Liam's. They shared a breath, both closing their eyes.

“I didn't trust anyone. People left me too many times for me to rely on others, but you made it so easy. You put me back together when no one else had even tried before, Liam. I wasn't lost, but I was broken. When I was fifteen, I made myself a promise to never bet on anyone sticking around and you're the only person I ever broke that for.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos?  
> I'm greedy and will take any or all!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it!  
> -Victoria


End file.
